


Talk between brothers

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anger, Angry Celegorm, Arguing, Brother-Brother Relationships, Gen, Maedhros trying to remain calm, Talk between brothers, fictober19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “You do realize, that our father’s jewel lies in Doriath, do you not, brother?”Maedhros stopped reading, looked up from his book to observe his brother. Celegorm was fury personified, which is why it was him who had come to talk to him. “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”





	Talk between brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober Event. Prompt used: "Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"

“You do realize, that our father’s jewel lies in Doriath, do you not, brother?”

Maedhros stopped reading, looked up from his book to observe his brother. Celegorm was fury personified, which is why it was him who had come to talk to him. “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

Celegorm sputtered, “What is my point? My point is that a Silmaril lies in Doriath and you have done nothing to retrieve it.”

Maedhros put his book down and arched an eyebrow at his brother, “And what exactly do you wish me to do? Storm Doriath? Do tell me how when the Maia Melian has created a barrier to protect it. Do you expect me to send men to just wonder around looking for an entrance?”

Celegorm didn’t know what to answer to his brother’s question. “Surely,” Celegorm spoke at last. “There is something you could do. Write to Thingol, demand the Silmaril back, it doesn’t belong to him. It was stolen from father, it’s bathed on the blood of our grandfather. It is ours and you,” Celegorm spat out, “do nothing. Just sit idly by while that bastard has something of ours. Have you forgotten our oath?”

Maedhros laid the book down on his desk and rose to his full height, squared his shoulders and glared down at his brother, “Listen _brother_,” Maedhros hissed, making Celegorm take a step back from his desk. “I better than anyone remembers the oath. I gave up kingship for it. Do you think you and Curufin alone remember it? Do you not think that Maglor, Amrod, Amras and I live happily and forget? Do not presume to tell me what to do. I will keep peace with Doriath so long as Melian protects it, for at least, the Silmaril is no longer on the hands of Melkor. Or you want me to provoke Doriath further? It’s already bad that Thingol knows what happened on the beaches of Alqualondë, and you did not help by taking his daughter prisoner and near forced her to wed you. And then there is your actions against Finrod. I am still the head of our family and you _will _do nothing. You hear me, _brother_?”

Celegorm snarled, “You are a coward.”

Maedhros stared at his brother in silence, then he began to chuckle and the chuckles turned into laughter, “Oh brother, you have completely lost your mind. If that is all, then I’m going to ask you to leave, I wish to finish my book.”

“You and Maglor are cowards,” Celegorm spat out. “You should do whatever you must to fulfill our oath and yet, here you are, hesitating and doing nothing. And you will regret it.”

“Good night Celegorm,” Maedhros sat down again, took his book and began to read where he had left off, dismissing his brother once more.

Celegorm glared at his brother one last time and then left him alone, slamming the door shut for good measure, if anything, to once again show his anger.

Maedhros didn’t react, he preferred to ignore his brother and kept reading. It was only when he was alone, and sure that Celegorm would not be coming back, that he allowed himself to sighed and close his eyes. The damned oath would be their deaths.


End file.
